


Stolen Moments

by Madame_Solace



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, gays in the military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles really possibly more to come.  I'll edit tags as I go and the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index pairings with short descriptions

1) Steve Rogers/Thor: gays in the military

2)


	2. Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't look away and makes connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the poster I'm referring to:  
> http://madame-solace.tumblr.com/post/44326644201/ffspiration-the-homoerotic-overtones-in-this

**  
**Steve had to pose for several war propaganda posters, and one poster he doesn't pose for is actually an artists rendering of a picture snapped that he has in his wallet.  Bucky is grinning towards the camera, Steve looking away but their body language is unmistakable.  Every time he or Bucky sees the poster he feels warm inside, after the whole business with Peggy's picture in his compass he's glad he can make it up to Bucky.  He carries it throughout the war, and after Bucky dies its the only picture he has of his laughing face.

 

* * *

  
When he wakes up and finds this vintage poster it reminds him of the one with Bucky's face.  He keeps it in his den on a wall dedicated to old war propaganda posters.  Few people notice the poster because few people come into his den/ art studio.  Thor notices it though.  Even Tony didn't notice it.

"I was informed that male couplings were frowned upon in your military, that it was only until recently that laws have been passed to prevent their persecution." Thor asks thoughtfully.  "Lady Darcy explained this to me during your Pride Parade."

Steve remembers that day.  He was in the parade on a huge float dedicated to the military.  He was very proud to be there even if he was wearing his cowl and his real identity wasn't "out".  It was hard really to tell anyone he'd been with men and women.  Some still didn't accept bisexuality.

"Huh?" he looks up at the poster Thor is looking at. "Yeah Darcy's right, but during WWII and other wars with drafts it seems a lot of people looked away because they needed to fill the ranks."

Thor nods and studies him thoughtfully, leans forward for a kiss. Steve smiles and accepts the warm press of lips to his eagerly.  _Its a gentle kiss for such a large and powerful godlike man_ , he thinks.

"Why do you smile Captain?" says Thor when he pulls away. Steve opens his eyes reluctantly.

"Oh I'm just happy you're not looking away."


End file.
